Almost Human
by MaroonGoddess
Summary: Minoru creates a new 'operation' that will turn Chi as close to human as possible. Hideki wants this for Chi, and Chi secretly wants to become human more than anything else. Threepartoneshot or is it a threeshot Hideki X Chi
1. Part One

** Summary: Minoru creates something new for Hideki, or, more for Chi. It makes a persocom have the three senses that they do not already have; feel, taste, and smell. The program also makes the persocom have normal human needs, such as eating and sleep. All and all, the program makes a persocom almost as close to a human as they can get, with-ought actually being born from a human. Takes place after the series ends. (after book 8, and episode 26, i think)**   
Almost Human   
By MaroonGoddess   
Part one  
Sometime, late at night, near midnight, a phone rang somewhere in the middle of Tokyo, Japan.   
"Uhhg...Yeah yeah, I'm coming..." Hideki Motosuwa groggily got up out if his bed, pushing his fiancé up and off him, carefully, and laying her soft, electronic body back down onto the mattress.  
"Hello?" Hideki answered the old and faded phone, tiredly.  
"Hideki, I've created something new." Minoru, the twelve year old genius tiredly said.  
"Another program, I suspect? Why did you have to call so late, I mean, you could at least have called early in the morning instead."  
"First off, midnight technically is the morning, so now is the perfect time, is it not? And second, I think that you will like this new system that I have conducted."  
"Alright, what is it?" Hideki becoming more interested, and more tired, every second.   
"The new system can do a number of things.  
One, if you hook a persocom up to it, it will give them the three senses that they are missing, which would be taste, smell, and feel.  
Two, though it would take a while to do the operation, it would make your persocom have normal human needs and such, as in hunger, having to go to the bathroom, boredom, tears, bleeding (only because then she would be able to heal any injuries), etc. They would even age, though not much. I'm still working on that one. So, in all, if you do this operation on your persocom, it will be as close to a human as possible, with ought having been born from a human." Minoru finished his conversation, leaving Hideki speechless.  
"Y-you mean that you can actually do that? Would...would you be able to do that to Chi?" Minoru chuckled at Hideki's stunned-sounding voice.  
"No, Hideki, I just wanted to wake you up, at midnight, and pull a prank on you," Minoru sarcasmed.  
When Hideki didn't say anything, Minoru just continued on talking to him, "If you wanted, we could start the operation on Chi in a couple of days."  
"Well, have you ever done this 'operation' on a persocom before?" Hideki wasn't going to put Chi in danger just because he would like her more human.  
"Of course I have, i did it on Yuzuki, you didn't think I would put your beloved Chi in danger, did you?" Minoru joked at Hideki.   
"I was just making sure. Oh well, it's kinda late now, can I go back to sleep now? Or is there more?" Hideki half whined.   
"Oh, there's more Hideki. There's much more." Minoru mused as he heard the twenty-year old man groan and whine about sleep. "You do realize that I was joking, right?" "..." Hideki glared at the phone, "Good night, Minoru," Hideki said as he plopped the phone down on it's receiver and returned to his small room and plopped himself down onto his bed.  
"Hideki? Chi would like to know who was on the phone." Hideki rolled his head over to the side to see a blonde, cute persocom staring down at him, head cocked to the side like a confused puppy.  
"Just Minoru, Chi. Lay back down." Hideki answered.  
"What did Minoru want?" Chi asked as she pulled the covers up and lay down beside Hideki. Hideki rolled his head back over to face the ceiling as he stroked Chi's soft, silkish hair.  
"He said that he came up with a new program, Chi. It...it can make a persocom act, feel, and react like a human. He says that it's the closest possible way to make a persocom like a human. And, I was wondering, would you like to have the operation done on you? It's your decision." Hideki asked, hoping that she would accept it.  
"Hmm...would it hurt?"  
"I...I dunno, I'll have to ask Minoru." "Umm...I think...That would be great, Hideki, Chi would like to have the 'operation' done on her. But Hideki? What is an 'operation'?" the ever-curious Chi asked.  
"Uhh...Operation...Plum? Would you please check 'operation' on your dictionary for me?"  
"Yes, sir, master!" the little laptop persocom said as she searched her programs for the dictionary.  
"Operation:  
_ Function: noun.  
1 : performance of a practical work or of something involving the practical application of principles or processes.  
2 a : an exertion of power or influence (example, the operation of a drug) b : the quality or state of being functional or operative (example: the plant is now in operation) c : a method or manner of functioning (example: a machine of very simple operation).  
3 : efficacy, potency archaic except in legal usage.  
4 : a procedure carried out on a living body usually with instruments especially for the repair of damage or the restoration of health.  
5 : any of various mathematical or logical processes (as addition) of deriving one entity from others according to a rule.  
6 a : a usually military action, mission, or maneuver including its planning and execution b plural : the office on the flight line of an airfield where pilots file clearance for flights and where flying from the field is controlled c plural : the agency of an organization charged with carrying on the principal planning and operating functions of a headquarters and its subordinate units.  
7 : a business transaction especially when speculative.  
8 : a single step performed by a computer in the execution of a program._" the little, pink laptop finished, standing ready for another question.  
Hideki looked stunned, and didn't know if that helped at all. He looked to Chi, "Uh, did that help at all, Chi?"   
"Which one would be the 'operation' that I would get?" Chi asked. "Uhh...Plum, do you know which one would be the definition for if Chi got an operation?"   
"Yes, sir, Mr. Master! Chi is looking for  
_Number 1: performance of a practical work or of something involving the practical application of principles or processes._  
Or:   
_Number 4: a procedure carried out on a living body usually with instruments especially for the repair of damage or the restoration of health." the helpful little laptop answered. _  
"Do you understand now Chi?" Hideki asked.   
The Chobit smiled and nodded.  
"Good," Hideki said as he layed back down and put his arms around Chi, "Now let's go back...to...sle..." the tired man couldn't finish his sentence, for he had already fallen asleep.  
_'Maybe soon, I'll be able to actually go to sleep, instead of just shutting down for the night.'_  
the Chobit thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Alrighty! Yay, My first Chobits Fic! Alrighty...  
Hy ya'll, its MG here! I don't own Chobits, just the story! Cause I wrote it! and made it up, and stuff...I hope I am a good writer for Chobits, its my new favorite series.  
I don't have much else to say, but that if ya like Inuyasha, you could read my Inuyasha fanfic! It's called Sunrise, or you could read another one, one hat I am sharing with my Friend **DemonessofEvil otherwise knows as DoE, and me MG, and It's called Amnesia, but it's under her pen-name... Please review! **


	2. Part Two

Hey ya'll, I'm Back in Black(AC/DC rocks!) with part two of Almost Human. I wanna thank my two reviewers, and then go onto the story!

TimeIncursion: thanks for being my first reviewer ever! yay! And, it wont let me double space, but i'll try and figure it out though! 

MissYumi(Jamie): uh...sorry? hehe...I'm glad that you thought it was good(even if u were loud about it...) oh, and, POCKY? WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THE POCKY? HUH? AHAHHAH! ahem...umm...give me some at school :D, oh and one more thing, go to www. aim .com and download aim, jimeny christmas! 

Almost HumanWritten by Maroon Goddess

* * *

"Wake up! WAke up! Time for your morning exersizes! "Wake up! Wake up! Time for your morning exersizes! Wake up master and masters fionce! Master, master, master! Master..! Master? Master where are you?" Plum's cheerful, yet loud, voice rang through the air and Chi jolted up, startled.

The chobit pulled the covers off herself and got out of the bed that she shared with Hideki to find that Hideki was...gone?

"Hideki? Where is Hideki?" Chi asked the air.

A shuffling sound came from the balcony and Chi turned around as the knob turned and in came a fully awake Hideki.

"What's wrong Chi? 

"Nothing, but Hideki was gone and Chi was wondering where he went. That's all." she replied.

Hideki strolled over to her and placed a chaste kiss on her soft lips. 

"I just went out to the balcony. Minoru called," he paused. Then, hearing no reply, he continued, "He told me that he could start the operation any time, if you wanted. Do you think your ready for it yet?"

Chi nodded, and then walked into the kitchen to start breakfast for Hideki.

Hideki walked over to the phone and dialed the seven numbers that connected him to Minoru.

* * *

Rrring! Rrring! "A call for you master", rrring!

"Put me through," the boy-genius told a skimpy, blonde persocom.

"Hideki here, Minoru." 

"Ah, hello again Hideki. Has Chi make her decision yet?"

"Yea," Hideki replied, "She said that she'll do it anytime. When is good for you?"

"How about later this evening, around six 'o clock?" 

"Yea, thats fine. I'll see you then." 

Click-

"End of Conversation" the blonde persocom said before turning around and walking out the room that she came in from.

"Alrighty, I better get to work. This will take a while," Minoru said to noone in particular.

He got up from his seat and went down the hallway of his home, down a flight of stairs, and entered his lab/basement. Hopping down the last few steps, Minoru went over to the table that Yuzuki had been on the previous night. 

_'I really hope that Chi's operation goes as smoothly as Yuzuki's did. She is a Chobit, and I'm not so sure about them.'_

Minoru grabbed some red and green and blue wires from under the table and started plugging them into sockets on the side of the table.

Click-

Snap- 

Crick- 

"Uhhg, this may take a while," Minoru sweatdropped as he looked at a wire that had snapped in half.

* * *

"Hey Chi!" Hideki called out to Chi from the living room.

"Yes Hideki?" she said as she appeared in the doorway moments later.

"Do you wanna go shopping today, I got my paycheck yesterday and I think you should have some new clothes," hideki smiled when Chi ran over and glomped Hideki, chanting "Thank you Hideki!" a few times like a child. Hideki pulled her away and went to go put on some shoes.

Chi ran into their room and pulled off her striped pajama top and put on some clothes. She ran out of the room to meet Hideki at the front door with a smile, and they left down the stairs and walked down the street until they got to the mall.

* * *

Six o'clock came around and Hideki and Chi were at Minoru's home, nervous and impatient. Minoru walked into the room with and looked at Chi, only Chi. Hideki got nervous.

"Come now, Chi. We can get started." he said as he walked back through the oak door that he had entered through moments ago. 

Chi got up and started to walk towards the door that Minoru had taken, when Hideki stopped her. Pulling her around, twards him, and up to his chest in one swift movement, he kissed her. Chi felt it. He knew. Chi wasn't only a persocom, she did care for him, she wasn't programmed to love him, he just did. And weather or not that was true or just Hideki's imagination, she made it seem so much more real as she kissed him back. He pulled away only when Minoru gave a small "ahem" to tell them to cut the moment short. Hideki placed a smile facad on his face as she walked out of the room. When she left, his facad fell, and his worried face came on, far from a facad.

For the readers that don't know what a facad is, a facad is a face that you put on that isn't real. Like when someone you love makes disgustion food, you put on a facad, meaning that you make it look like it's delicious, when it really tastes like someone ate escargo, took a dump in the 9-week-old gravy, and put it on your plate, expecting you to eat it. Or like the facad I put on everytime someone tells me their life story, or tells me that my ex thinks that we never counted. Or that he was pitying me. . . Damn you. . . Oh, ahem, anyways. . . ;

Hideki sat back down onto the couch and waited, waited the long hours that it took to make Chi more real. 

**MG**:Wow, sorry for never fucking updating...:-D 

'Till next time! 

MG 


End file.
